Melody of the Rainbow Moon
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: Yaoi: AkabanexGinji, slight BanxGinji - Ban and Ginji have a rather violent spat not unlike their usual ones. Hurt, Ginji stumbles upon Akabane, who, interestingly, shows another side of himself.


Melody of the Rainbow Moon

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Yuya Aoki © and Ayamine Rando ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: [Lemon] Yaoi, please don't read if you don't like this. If the pairing troubles you, please hit the back button or that little X at the top right of your screen thingy. Flamers will be treated as idiots. No, wait, they ARE idiots! If you have a problem, do be diplomatic about it or at least use the 0.001% of your brain a (below average) human being would. Thanks for cooperating!

Plot Cockroach: I… can't believe I didn't like Akabane-san at first! Now that little Ginji-kun stalker's growing on Windy's heart! Okay, so maybe it's because of a certain Akabane fan, but it takes time for Windy to like things sometimes! Some things he just doesn't like for a reason! But there's no reason to dislike Akabane-san… other than jealousy… Grr… Heheheh! That didn't slip na no da!!

Pairing: Akabane x Ginji, slight Ban x Ginji

Summary: Ban and Ginji have a rather violent spat not unlike their usual ones. Hurt, Ginji stumbles upon Akabane, who, interestingly, shows another side of himself.

Note: Manga-verse. No real plot, because I wanted to add in senseless fighting and lemons!! Meow hoo hoo haa ha ha! Enjoy the blood and fighting, Akabane-san! *Hughuggingness*

FF.NET NOTE: This piece was originally an NC-17 story, but I've edited it to an R rating for you Fanfiction.net readers! Which means I cut off the climax and some explicit details. ^___^ So yes, this is okay for those weaker of heart! For those of you looking for the full lemon (trust me, it isn't much you're missing, just sex), you can find it in my site.

_________________

"Would you just listen!?"

"Listen? LISTEN? I'm all ears here! It's YOU who're not listening! It's YOUR GODDAMNED PROBLEM! LISTEN! HAH!"

It was just like all other arguments the pair had had before. Nothing serious, just maybe nerve wrecking (or bar-wrecking, some would say), loud, scary, hot as hell and maybe if you just watched hard enough, the electricity might kill you. But then again, it _was_ just like all other arguments. Pretty much random stuff – sushi, food, money, boob-watching problems, money, and food.

The moon was full outside. A sweet smell wafted round in the air.

"It's not like that at all! You didn't just grab her breasts, Ban-chan! I -saw- you making out with her later!"

But well… some problems could be more interesting than the rest. Paul took the opportunity to cover Natsumi's virgin ears.

"Oh come _on_! She's a client! Like all other clients she needs some after sales service," the brunet explained, waving his hands to demonstrate how important A.S.S. was. Though, incidentally those initials spelt something bad.

"Ban-chan…" slivers of raw electricity sparked between them. It certainly wasn't one of Ginji's good days. Not only had he been the brunt of most of the cost caused by the complications that occurred during the mission, but also now, his Ban-chan… he saw it, curse it all! Ban would have slapped himself if he weren't Ban, for letting that little A.S.S. scene slip. Who would've known Ginji had recovered that quickly?

"Uhh…" Ban shrewdly stepped back. He was angry too, though. Why was the blond being so unreasonable? They'd made one and a half million yen, bought sushi and sake and lots of pastries… all thanks to that after sales service (half a million came from that, not that Ban really minded). "Look… it's just a spree, okay? She doesn't matter to me… well, a little maybe. And why does it matter to you anyway? You'd be happy for me were I to get a girlfriend, right?"

"No… it's not…" Ginji now felt paralyzed. He'd let _his_ little secret slip. Fumbling for an answer, the blond straightened up, the sparks of electricity dying down as he finally spoke. "I… always thought it'd be the two of us in the Retrieval House… we didn't even allow Shido with us…"

"Are you bargaining with me?" Ban's eyes narrowed dangerously. It was his turn to get mad. "An eye for an eye, perhaps? That monkey tamer for this woman, is that it?"

"No… I-I just… Ban-chaaaaaan," he pleaded. "You're taking this the wrong way. Just… don't let her get between us, okay?"

The brunet rolled his eyes. He couldn't understand why Ginji was taking this so hard. They were best friends. So? A little romance won't pull them apart, would it? If things worked out well, Ginji could be his best man and have as many cocktails as he wanted! He stared at those large brown eyes and sighed. He'd be a lot gentler, but Ban was Ban. He had a reputation to keep, especially in the Honky Tonk.

"Weren't you taking it the wrong way too? Anyway, that's just plain selfish, Ginji."

"I'm not! It's… you're getting attached, Ban-chan! It'll be trouble to get her on any side… jeopardize our missions!"

So, Ginji thought he was that irresponsible? If it were possible, Ban's slate blue eyes narrowed more, glinting with an azure fire.

"Meaning to say that _you_ don't jeopardize missions? Look at you, Ginji! Look at what happened today!" Ban pointed an accusing finger out towards the doorway. "And you think I'm attached to you?"

Chocolate eyes widened for a fleeting moment before narrowing into twin slits mirroring Ban's. He was hurt, very, very hurt. Ginji wanted to burst into tears, but for some strange reason, that hurt turned to anger. The sparks that had died down flared up again. A cackle here and there was warning enough for Paul to drag Natsumi to a safer, violence-free, lightning-free zone Paul dubbed 'the staff lounge'.

"Of course not!" Ginji countered hotly, swinging a fist at his partner. Ban stepped back, dodging the blow. Electricity swam across the cool café air and jolted the brunet retriever slightly. He scowled, now not minding the ridiculous reason this bawl started. Upon seeing this, Ginji gritted his teeth. "You wouldn't care for anyone safe yourself, you bastard!"

"Talk to the fist, unagi boy!" Ban countered, his swing perfectly aimed. It half struck Ginji, but the lightning emperor managed to sidestep it, causing Ban's fist to crash against the counter. To Paul's utmost horror, his counter blew to smithereens! Tears poured from his eyes as he observed the fight from his 'lounge'.

"Wow, that's just like the Rave Master!" Natsumi cheered. She wasn't aware of how that one normal little quarrel had really turned to something big. To her, Ban and Ginji would somehow make up. But Paul knew better.

"Damn… should've gotten the shop insured…"

Enraged at being bruised, Ginji lifted the barstool and hurled it at his partner. It collided with the unsuspecting Ban (who wasn't really concentrating other than the fact that he was mad for… trivial reasons. Also his client kept flashing past his mind, taunting him). The retriever went down, but as Ginji came near, he grabbed his ankles and slammed him against Paul's cabinet. That too, blew to smithereens.

"I can't believe I left Mugenjou for this!"

Electricity got into the coffeemaker and it exploded, shards of glass and black liquid spraying at Ban. He cursed, sidestepping.

"No one asked you to come anyway! I don't need you! I could work real well on my own!"

Ginji gave a start, for a moment the spell was broken, then a chair went flying his way. He fell into the heap of what Paul would have called his cabinet three hours ago.

Both the boys stopped short, panting and bleeding from the glass and wood splinters that now littered the floor. The sky outside darkened a notch, it seemed that a large cloud had passed by and covered the glowing moon. Ginji stood up from his reclining position on the ground, calming down rather suddenly, as such the way that the moonlight had vanished.

"Of… of course you could," he whispered, his eyes hidden in the shadows as he faced down. The sweet smell in the night now hung heavily in the air, before the breeze caught hold of it from the ruined window and scattered it. He looked up, chocolate colored irises shining with hurt. Ban froze up.

No… no… this was a bad dream… they didn't just fight like animals, did they?

"Ban-chan… I really, really don't want her to get in our way." It wasn't just hurt there; those were tears. The last few words were so low, Ban had to strain to hear them. "Because I really, really like you… that way."

Those slate blue eyes widened with shock. It would take a while for certain issues to sink in, and this was one of them. So that was why Ginji had taken it that hard…? His naïve and hopelessly adorable partner… Ginji looked into the blue depths, and sighed, misinterpreting the shock for disgust. 

"I'm not that naïve after all, am I?" the welled up tears found their way down his flushed cheeks. "I'm sorry I told you those things."

The blond stalked towards the entrance slowly before breaking into a run. Snapped out of his reverie, Ban yelled after him. As he stepped out into the full moonlight, he saw that Ginji was nowhere to be found – typical day-to-day drama sequence. Cursing, Ban ran off to the left, where his car was currently parked.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

How in hell had that happened?

Ginji had run off westwards to the deserted park. It was winter, but as it had snowed all morning through afternoon, nature had decided to take a break by giving the inhabitants of the earth some clear skies. Shivering, the blond made it to the swings and sat himself on one of them.

Part of him badly wanted to turn back and tell Ban-chan everything was fine now, but another part felt too ashamed to see his partner again. He had… lost control and told his Ban-chan a secret he was supposed to keep until he grew old and died. He was supposed to pretend to be happy for Ban-chan, because weddings meant good food, but he was hurt… beyond what he could bear. It was all too strange.

How did that all happen? It seemed too surreal…

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!!! No wait I don't have money with me!!" Ginji jumped clear out of his skin as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He made a quick turn to face his 'mugger', and chocolate eyes widened in pure horror. It was Akabane-san!

"Ginji-kun… did I scare you?" the dark man smiled his creepy, charming little smile.

"Y-Yeah, I guess," Ginji shivered uncontrollably, and it wasn't just from the cold.

"You're shivering," Akabane observed. "Are you feeling cold?"

"I… I guess…"

"Good."

"Huh?"

Akabane smiled at the boy's surprise. He pulled out of his own coat a fuzzy, brightly colored sweater, and handed it to Ginji. The youth accepted it, and peered down curiously at the sweater in his hands. The smile grew wider on Akabane's lips. "It's for you to put on, Ginji-kun. I bought it at the Christmas fair just a few moments ago. It might help lessen the chill you're feeling."

"Thanks," the blond stammered. Not wanting to offend the murderous Dr. Jackal, he slipped it on over his clothes. How well it fit! It was a little loose, but Ginji liked clothes that way. Still smiling, Akabane pulled out colorful mittens and handed it to the blond. He put those on too.

"Ah, a perfect match, Ginji-kun. You're so cute, don't you know that?"

Ginji stammered incoherently as a reply. Cold sweat ran down his neck. 'Ban-chan,' Ginji wanted to whine, and perhaps run back where it was warm and safe in the Honky Tonk, but he steeled himself. He didn't want to give Ban-chan a hard time, or Paul a hard time, were he to go back there. Ban probably wanted to smoke things off… talk to that girl.

That thought just made him… sad. He well knew why.

Akabane's eyes remained closed, but he stopped smiling, his mouth forming a sympathetic small 'O'. He, although violent and killed for amusement, somehow found himself unable to enjoy misery on the blond's part. He didn't know why, he didn't know how, but… something in his adorable little Ginji-kun just rendered his helpless sometimes. This was one of those times.

"Ginji-kun… is something bothering you?"

"Ban-chan hates me," Ginji sobbed into his new mittens. "I trashed him just now in the Honky Tonk. I really, really don't know why I did it."

"He probably was mean to you," Akabane patted the blond hair, relishing its feel under his gloves. "How would you like to go to the fair, Ginji-kun? It's really quite easy for us to go there from here, it being near in distance."

The blond looked up, confused. Akabane… taking him to a fair?

That statement itself was so weird.

Akabane smiled sweetly, pushing the wet mittens aside from the blond's face. The moonlight shone down on the retriever, lighting up his face to a silver shade, and his hair a fair gold. The dark man drank in the sight before him, smiling in appraisal. Ginji grew tense, afraid. He tried to think of a nice way to decline the offer. "Y-You'll have to walk b-back there… all the way… don't wanna trouble you, Akabane-san."

"It's really alright, Ginji-kun," Akabane brought his hand down and took hold of the blond's arm. "You'll like it there, I'm sure."

"Thanks…" Ginji wanted to run away. But he couldn't, not with Akabane latched to his arm like that. The transporter strode on in good pace, erect, confident. He stood tall next to Ginji. The retriever lifted his eyes when he caught sounds of music and laughter around him. The sight fascinated him.

There were colorful lights everywhere. A tall tree towered in the center, decked with lights and countless ornaments. There were sideshows, stalls and small rides all around, and there was a big, cuddly Santa at one corner, children bustling around him. At once chocolate orbs lighted up. Akabane smiled. "What would you like to do first, Ginji-kun?"

"Can I… can I play one of those games?" Ginji bounced, excited. He had evidently forgotten his Kuroudophobia. The transporter smiled a little wider in return.

"Certainly."

An hour later, and Ginji walked off towards a small stall empty-handed. He hadn't much money, and he had badly wanted a prize… Akabane stopped him. "I've only been watching so far, Ginji-kun. Don't you think that it's fair to only let me try my hand at any game?"

His cryptic seemed so much less obscure that night that Ginji found it impossible to turn down that request. "Sure, why not? Which game?"

The transporter glanced around and his eyes fell on a sideshow manned by a smiling brunet wearing a black trench coat. The young man, probably in his early twenties, perked up when he saw them and waved. "Hey there!! Want to try your luck on darts? You can get this snowman-Chihuahua-cat thingy… what's that Hisoka said it was… uh, Buru? Furu? Anyway, wanna try?"

"One round, please," Akabane picked up the darts. All at one go, he tossed them as he would his scalpels… and all of them landed on the bull's-eye. The crowd that had been there to play the game clapped in speechless amazement. Ginji couldn't help laughing. _He_ would have expected that from Akabane!

The transporter collected his prize, a medium-sized stuffed snowman-Chihuahua-cat otherwise known as 'Buru-san' to Ginji, and passed it to the blond retriever. Ginji stared at him, once more in surprise as he had been earlier that night. "Eh… I can't… that's yours."

"I'm giving you a gift. After all, you're penniless now," Akabane smiled. Ginji mock-frowned at the transporter, slinging the stuffed toy over his shoulder and then putting his hands on his hips.

"You didn't have to be that direct about it," he pouted.

"Indeed, I didn't. I apologize, Ginji-kun."

"Thanks anyway," the 'frown' melted into a smile. Akabane wasn't so scary after all… so far he hadn't killed anyone yet. He had taken Ginji to a fair, played darts and given the blond a Buru-san.

"You're very welcome," Akabane nodded towards the crowd. "Is there anything else you'd like to do?"

"Well…" the blond twiddled his fingers.

"Something to eat, perhaps? It would be my treat," Akabane strode towards a cheerfully decorated store. Ginji was obliged to follow the man, his heart pounding secretly at his good luck – free food!

"Sandwiches! Toasted, crisp and warm na no da!!" the brunet manning the small store bounced up and down to greet Akabane and Ginji, a pink stuffed rabbit on his head bobbing in sync to his movements. "Wanna try some na no ka? They're nice in such cold weather! We have hot cocoa too na no da!"

"Ooh…"

"…And there're gingerbread men, candied fruits, biscuits, these sweet buns, these mini cakes…"

"Wow… gingerbread men!"

"So, what would you like na no ka?" the brunet chirped after laying out his goods.

"One of each," Akabane said in his quiet, mysterious voice. Ginji stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Really? Pikapika na no da everyone will be so happy you tried all the different food!!" he turned around to pack everything into a large pink take-away bag. He then paused, staring to and fro between Akabane and Ginji. "It's a lot though… and you don't have big stomachs na no da! How will you eat? No wait a minute… that guy who mans the dagger store na no da, he ate plenty and he still doesn't have a stomach!"

As the brunet scratched his head, Ginji laughed. "We're magic!"

"Really na no ka? Show me a trick!!"

Ginji removed his mittens and grabbed hold of a light bulb from the counter. Sparks of electricity flowed through the instrument, and it lighted up. The brunet gasped and clapped in amusement. "Whoa na no da you're so talented!!"

"Thanks," the blond shook hands with the bouncy young man. They left, with Akabane smiling his mysterious smile, and Ginji… feeling a whole lot better than he had felt a few hours ago. He opened the bag and nibbled on one of the goodies they'd purchased.

"So… Akabane-san… what would you like?"

"I'll just have a sandwich," the man smiled one of his petit smiles. To Ginji's dismay, he realized that the very thing he had been chewing on was the only sandwich they'd bought!

"Ah… oh man… I'm sorry Akabane-san! I ate it…"

"We can always share," there was a strange light in the transporter's eyes, opened to slits to observe the high spirited blond. Without much ado, he reached out to take the sandwich, and bit into where Ginji had half-eaten. "It does taste very good, Ginji-kun."

"Uh… yeah," Ginji's mind went 'oh, gross'. "Uh… Akabane-san… maybe you should've picked out the part I ate and all…"

"And why should I?" The Smile was there again, perfectly etched on cool lips. "It tastes perfectly fine… perfect might be just the term to describe it."

"A-Akabane-san… you're freaking me out here…"

"Indeed… am I now?" the transporter suddenly halted. They were facing a frozen river by the carnival, a little deserted save for a few courting couples here and there, each minding their own business. He finished up the rest of the sandwich, and leaned in to gaze into confused chocolate colored eyes. He smiled a little widely now, amused at the situation. "Forgive me… but I have to be really truthful here for one matter."

"Which is…?"

"You really are very naïve, Ginji-kun. Are my hints not too obvious?"

"Yeah… that's why I ran away—" Ginji covered his mouth in horror. Oops! But instead of being offended, the transporter merely chuckled. His gloved hands took hold of Ginji's mitten-ed ones.

"I really do like you for your amusing ways, Ginji-kun… far more than just amusing myself on my job."

"How morbid," Ginji perspired despite the nipping cold air.

"It is the most I can say at the moment, Ginji-kun. It does seem to me that you're troubled… that's why you actually took up my offer whence you usually run away," Akabane reasoned, his voice cool and crisp just like the wintry air. "Ginji-kun… I'd never see harm come upon you, not even in Mugenjou. Would you not just allow for a… small trial of tests?"

"A-Akabane-san…" Ginji shivered involuntarily, his heart racing. Okay, so maybe Akabane was an okay guy, but… this is so bizarre! Never in his life would Ginji have thought of 'dating' Akabane, just for a try out. This guy was a cold-blooded murderer… who liked him, gave him stuff and took him to a fair. A faint smell, like spring, swirled around the pair in the winter sky. Ginji lifted his eyes to look at Akabane, feeling a strange sensation of relent.

The blond sighed.

"Why ever not?"

Akabane smiled. "I assure you it wouldn't be too bad. Come; make haste, Ginji-kun. And we can enjoy these treats as we walk."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The condominium lot was gorgeous.

As a rule, Akabane made a lot of money through his transporting business with his efficient, graceful, murderous maneuver around targets (and non-targets sometimes). Therefore, the man could afford such lavish condominiums as his dwelling. Ginji looked around, wide-eyed in wonderment. Although the walls were mostly bare, a few decorative abstract art pieces hung on them, and it was furnished quite tastefully with black couches, a rug and expensive cream-colored curtains. Ornate lights protruded from the walls and ceiling, and a large fan hung down in the middle of the living hall. The ceilings were well done up with plaster and some tapestry. Everything was immaculately clean for a killer who most probably was hardly in.

"Gee, that looks… poetic," Ginji said in wonderment, taking off the sweater and mittens at Akabane's bidding.

"Poetry is in every man's heart," Akabane replied, removing his coat and hat and placing them on the stand alongside Ginji's discarded items. He smiled and reached out to take the blond's shoulder and lead him to the master bedroom. That too, was gorgeous. It had a balcony facing out, though smaller than the hall's balcony, which overlooked the swimming pool. Ginji scanned the bedroom, noting how it smelled sweet for someone who enjoyed senseless killings. There was a certain pull about that, though the blond couldn't exactly fathom what it was, this feeling.

"Akabane-san," Ginji looked down at his hands, then up at the transporter. "So… we're?"

"What would your choice be, Ginji-kun? Both you and I know full well that I cannot force you to do something you don't want to do."

"I…" the atmosphere was getting warmer, despite the slightly chilly air of the condominium. The sweet-smelling haze wound itself around Ginji, sending him tremors of excitement. He looked at the transporter, and drank in the sight. Akabane may be a violent person, but he had been so gentle under the moonlight, the light that penetrated the white curtains overhead the bed. And… he wasn't too bad looking. Handsome even.

"You…?"

"I guess… it's okay," excitement turned to lust. He didn't want to admit to Akabane-san that he had… never done this before. Vaguely Ginji suspected that it was the moon that was driving him insane with such feelings, but the haze of sweetness clouded his senses and sent his mind reeling. Ban-chan wouldn't mind… after all the retriever had been disgusted with him, wasn't he? It was okay… very okay.

"Mm, yes, it is," Akabane stalked towards the blond. His gloved hands caught the Elvish chin and stroked it gently. Ginji closed his eyes, letting the sickly sweet scent of spring overtake him. Faint as it was, it hardened his veins and washed over his body, now flushing with heat and passion of which he can hardly describe.

And Akabane leaned in, so full of care he claimed those petal-soft lips that belonged to his object of interest. It was hard to believe that when they first met, Akabane had been pretty disturbed enough to want to kill Ginji in the truck when the blond had made a comment about his homicidal ways. But time passes, and as it does, certain things change.

The transporter suckled lightly on those pink lips, enjoying the natural sweetness that was Amano Ginji. It was chaste, testing the grounds to see if his little blond was skittish at that moment, and his patience paid off. For Ginji grew needy in a short while, and their kissing intensified. Akabane slipped in a tongue to explore the warm, moist cavern, wanting to memorize every detail of the blond that he so saw as his last chance of ever doing so. Perhaps he was right, or perhaps there was more to come. He pulled back, and smiled to see that Ginji-kun was blushing red enough for the both of them.

"And…?" Akabane lifted a brow in invitation. Though still flushed, the retriever smiled back, a dreamy look in his eyes. The transporter nodded, understanding the situation. He had hoped it would be successful, and true on its part, as his colleague had said, and it was.

"Is there more, Akabane-san…?" he closed his eyes, chocolate gems lidded. "I know there is."

"As do I," Akabane affirmed. Slowly, softly, he led the dazed blond to his bed, pushing the covers aside. The dark man seated his lover to be on the edge of the bed before running his fingers through the spiky golden hair, fingers trailing downwards to caress porcelain-fine skin. Despite being involved in deadly missions, Ginji had nice, warm, lightly tanned skin, in contrast to Akabane's pearl-like hue. Electricity healed him quickly enough to ensure not many scars formed.

Half smiling at his musing, the transporter took off his own gloves and worked Ginji's vest off, and removed his shirt. The blond moaned softly in sync to the cool air and the nipping kisses Akabane was now ministering to his uncloaked flesh. For a murderer, he was surprisingly gentle… was there… another side of the moon to this mystery called Dr. Jackal?

Ginji didn't know.

"Iya…" the blond gritted his teeth as he felt something hot and moist encircle his right nipple. It was different, this sense. Thrilling, foreign but he couldn't care less.

Akabane smiled his small smile, albeit it was… more loving than any of his other smiles, though Ginji could not see it. The scent of the retriever was naturally sweet, sweeter in fact than any of Lady Poison's perfumes, some of which proved extremely useful to Akabane. This scent intoxicated the shady man, it drove him wild, but in a different way than the orgasmic sense he felt when killing someone. This sensation was pleasant in its own way, soft, secure… different. Akabane couldn't fathom it either, but he knew that it was something he wanted to last, perhaps in memory, if not in reality.

Because, despite the murder that screamed in his blood, and passion, Akabane was truly a person full of what he could give as gift from the gentler side of the moon, to maybe, someone special, who amused him, and intrigued him. But it wasn't 'love'. He could be rough, he could kill, yes, but there exists a different poetry written in the stars at times. Tonight was the night.

The belt was removed, along with the blond's black gloves, Akabane's mouth never leaving Ginji's torso. Still deliberately gentle, he began pulling down the retriever's pants. The blond gasped accordingly as experienced fingers graced his masculinity that was veiled behind white boxers. Akabane flashed him an amused smile when he saw a rabbit picture on one corner of his boxers with the words 'Usagi' printed there, right above it. If it were possible, Ginji blushed harder.

"Stop staring, you pervert."

"Ah, and what would that make you, semi naked upon my bed, Ginji-kun?"

"A pervert?"

"Exactly," the smile was back. Akabane slipped those boxers off, and soon Ginji was no longer semi naked as he had pointed out. The transporter smiled, it was a sight to behold, against the light of the moon. He felt heat, but fought to control it as he slowly pushed the blond inwards towards the headboard of the bed, towards the center. He sated a figment of his lust by nipping a pink-flushed ear, as a man would an elf, in wonderment.

Akabane stripped himself in front of Ginji, taking a painfully long time to do so. His tie, his shirt, his pants, everything, those went down slowly and were discarded in a pile with Ginji's clothes. The blond smiled shyly, those awed chocolate eyes never leaving the transporter. "Akabane-san…"

"Yes?"

"I think you're cool."

"Hmm… well, thank you, Ginji-kun." It was a nice change.

"Creepy too."

The transporter chuckled, and he brought himself up and over the blond. Tentatively, Ginji reached out to touch the man. When he did, electricity as he had never felt before ran through his fingers. Ginji leaned back with a groan. He couldn't believe just touching Akabane was arousing him! But it wasn't without reason that this was so – Akabane was attractive in his own light. The scars just seemed… mystical, calling, just like the marks on the moon strangely enhanced its enigmatic beauty. He ran his palms over them, and Akabane smiled cryptically.

"I knew they would come to good use, some day."

"Are you serious?" Ginji blinked in shock, not sure if he should laugh or not, as he wasn't sure if Akabane was joking, or making a statement.

"You're so cute, Ginji-kun," Akabane's cryptic smile was replaced by a much warmer one, as petit as it was his other smiles. Akabane hovered over the youth and began ministering to him as he did before, this time however, moving to much lover regions. Inexperienced as he was, Ginji found himself gasping, being overwhelmed by the sensation of mouth contacting skin, skin against skin. He arched upwards, his body silently pleading for more of what was offered.

Akabane complied in his slow, collected manner. He too, was covered in a light sheen of sweat, illuminating his pearl-white skin against the moon, very much like true silver. With deliberate softness, he reached down to the blond's member and massaged it with a hidden strength, veiled with gentleness.

It sent Ginji over the edge. A force of passion blinded his chocolate eyes, numbing him considerably. His length throbbed against Akabane's thumb, stroking over the tip and pushing back and forth in a circular motion. And Ginji jerked, the rhythm in broken chords. Over and over again it washed like the waves, the waves and the throes of passion. He would come soon, and Akabane knew better than to deny it to one unaccustomed to such. And so, he didn't bother to retrain the blond, merely kissing his brow, and blowing wispily into his ear.

Ah, but white glory. Akabane smiled into the retriever's chest as Ginji panted heavily.

"It's far from over, Ginji-kun."

-----------------------------

 "Ban-chan…"

An eye slit open, and Akabane took a moment to compose himself. He sat up, pushing his unruly dark locks back. Beside him, the blond was already sound asleep, murmuring the name of his partner. Yes, it would be memory to reality. For tomorrow, the retrievers would reunite.

Akabane walked to the large window, looking at the moon outside. That smile never left his lips, even as he pondered over the events of the night. It wasn't love he felt for Amano Ginji. 'Love' was a word that just didn't exist in the books of Dr. Jackal, the mysterious killer sought by all clients. No, it wasn't love. It was amusement. Still smiling so, Akabane picked up an minute empty glass bottle, very much like that of Lady Poison's, and cast it out of the window.

Everything would go back to being normal tomorrow. Ginji would return to the Honky Tonk and make up with his Ban-chan, and everything would be alright.

All that had happened was just a passing dream, caused by the melody of a rainbow moon.

END

Note: That was one hell of a ride na no da. 0___o Yes, Akabane is seemingly OOC, but I do think otherwise. It's really very hard to perfectly understand this creepy guy, but Ginji has some sort of effect on this man. I highly doubt he loves Ginji, but I have no doubt that this episode might amuse him na no da. XD Hence this story.

Okay, so I wrote it on gingerbread high. The plot's weird because I wanted to write the action scene and the lemon scene. I also enjoyed writing the carnival parts! Especially about the sandwich. I got that idea from my RyuuRyuu-chan because we ate each other's pocky! So the story's bizarre, no, really na no da! But that doesn't matter right? I hope Akabane-san enjoyed it!


End file.
